Twist
by pdgfan
Summary: Lo que hubiera pasado si en vez de Juan y Doña Gabriela, hubieran sido los tres hermanos Reyes quien hubieran estado en el pantano con Dinora y Fernando.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Juan sabía que aquello iba a ser difícil, no solo porque estaba a punto de verselas con gente peligrosa para salvar a una señora que ni siquiera devería importarle o porque Norma se pondría muy mal si a él le pasaba algo, había salido de la casa con la firme intención de ir a salvar a Doña Gabriela pasara lo que pasara, pero no estaba preparado, no para hacerlo solo y con su pierna todavía herida.

-Me lleva el demonio...-susurro entre la maleza.

Estaba delante de la hacienda Elizondo, donde dentro de poco iba a intentar salvar a aquella bruja de las garras de su malvado marido.

_Todo sea por Norma..._

Cerró los ojos, aquello no iba a ser fácil pero esperaba que Fernando cayera sin que él tuviera que necesitar darle otra golpiza, aunque si aquel degenerado intentaba matarlo, lo más probable era que lo consiguiera.

-¡Deberiamos matarla!-grito una voz de mujer.

-No podemos, sin ella no podemos mantener lejos a los Reyes y a sus hijos.-dijo Fernando.

-Entonces los mataremos a todos.-dijo la mujer de nuevo.

Juan abrió los ojos cargados de sorpresa, no sabía que le sorprendía más, que hablara de la muerte con tanta facilidad o la voz que él había reconocido.

-Dinora...-susurro.

Entonces supo que tenía que entrar ahí y salvar a Doña Gabriela rápidamente si quería que sus hijas volvieran a verla, de lo contrario, aquella desquiciada podría matarla.

Entonces, justo cuando se iba a levantar para ir al encuentro de Dinora y Fernando, escucho un ruido justo detrás de él que lo puso en alerta...

-Juancho...

-Eh, Juan...

Levanto una de sus muletas para golpear a quien estuviera detrás de él cuando Franco lo detuvo sus manos y Oscar le agarro los brazos evitando así que pudiera matar a alguno de sus hermanos.

Aunque eso no le quito las ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Que hacen aqui, grandes idiotas?-pregunto Juan.

-Vinimos a ver a nuestra suegra...-susurro Oscar.

Franco sonrió por el sarcasmo de su hermano menor antes de que Juan le diera un golpe en la cabeza a Oscar.

-Te vimos irte, imaginamos donde irías y te seguimos...-explico Franco.-...no puedes ir ahí solo y a nosotros también nos preocupa Doña Gabriela.

-Ella es la madre de las mujeres que amamos, Juan.-dijo Oscar.-...no podemos dejarla a su suerte si Escandón esta ahí con ella.

Juan asintió mirando de nuevo a la casa, mirando las sombras de Fernando y Dinora pasear de un lado a otro mientras su corazón estallaba de orgullo por sus hermanos.

Ellos estaban allí para él, en un peligro total para salvar a la mama de Sarita, Jimena y Norma, algo que no habrían hecho años atrás.

Pero todo había cambiado, todos lo habían hecho y ahora acababa de darse cuenta de aquello.

-Vamos...-susurro Oscar.

-Hermanos...-susurro Juan.

Tanto Oscar como Franco se giraron para ser envueltos por la enorme forma de Juan que los abrazo con una sonrisa antes de ponerse en pie con ayuda de sus muletas.

-También te queremos, Juancho.-dijo Franco.

-Vamos.-dijo el mayor de los Reyes.

Y, sin pensar en las consecuencias, se encaminaron a la casa con la firme intención de sacar de allí a Doña Gabriela de una vez y para siempre.

Ironico que fueran ellos quien la salvaran...¿cierto?

* * *

Antonio lo había jurado por Ruth y por su familia, él no podía decir ni una palabra y debía cuidar de las chicas todo el tiempo y después de que descubrieran todo lo que habían hecho.

Pero realmente le estaba costando mucho no confesarle por lo menos a Ruth o Eva donde estaban los Reyes y la locura que estaban por hacer.

Aunque no podía culparlos, él habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar...

**Flashback**

_Franco le había pedido que le acompañara a dar una vuelta por la hacienda mientras las chicas terminaban de arreglarse, seguramente para hablar de su relación con Ruth y pedirle, igual que Oscar y Juan habían hecho antes de que él, que tuviera cuidado de ella._

_Algo que no hacía falta que le dijeran porque él la quería más que a nada en este mundo..._

_-Tengo que pedirte un favor.-dijo Franco._

_Parado delante de la parte principal que daba a la hacienda de los Reyes, Antonio pudo observar que Franco no era nada de lo que solía ser, aquella noche parecía más desanimado y a la vez en sus ojos brillaba la firmeza que tanto admiraba de los hermanos Reyes._

_-Lo que quieras.-contesto rápidamente._

_-Necesito que te quedes aqui.-dijo Franco.-...yo y mi hermano Oscar tenemos que irnos y como puedes ver, Juan no esta aqui, así que necesito que las cuides hasta que volvamos._

_-¿Como?-pregunto Antonio.-¿Donde van?_

_-A buscar a Juan y a ver a nuestra suegra...-explico brevemente._

_Antonio conocía poco de la historia por lo que Ruth le había podido contar, pero sabía suficiente para pensar que aquello era una locura._

_Y más con los problemas que siempre parecían seguirlos._

_-¿Porque?-pregunto Antonio antes de poder detenerse.-...quiero decir..._

_-Es la madre de la mujer que amo.-dijo Franco.-...no puedo dejar que destroce su vida y la de sus hijas por un patán y no dejare a mi hermano solo tampoco._

_Eso podía entenderlo, pero no el que fueran los tres a exponerse a un sitio donde no los querían._

_-Deberían contarselo a las chicas y...-comenzó Antonio._

_-No...-dijo Franco rápidamente.-...ellas querrían venir y no podríamos hacer muchos, además, me mataría antes de poner a Sarita o sus hermanas en peligro y Oscar y Juan igual._

_-Pero...-intento de nuevo._

_-Juralo Antonio, jura por Ruth y tus papas que no dirás nada...-pidió Franco._

_Podía haberse negado, debería haberlo hecho y aún así, cuando miro a los ojos de Franco, supo que no podía hacerlo._

_Él solo quería proteger a la mujer que amaba, igual que Juan y Oscar y Antonio los respetaba por eso._

_-Esta bien...-susurro Antonio._

_-Gracias..._

_Franco le dio un rápido abrazo antes de ver a Oscar salir a toda velocidad hacia ellos mientras se ponía la chaqueta y el sombrero._

_-Vamos, antes de que se enteren...-dijo Oscar._

_-Si...-dijo Franco.-...recuerda, Antonio, no le digas a nadie donde vamos._

_Antonio asintió antes de ver como se montaban en el coche de Oscar y se marchaban al tiempo que las risas de las chicas llenaron la sala de la casa._

_-Genial...-susurro Antonio._

**Fin Flashback**

-Mi amor, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Ruth detrás de él.

Antonio la miro con media sonrisa antes de abrazarla para no ver su cara de preocupación, nadie sabía nada de los muchachos en la última hora y no soportaba tener que estar callado para protegerlas.

_**-Recuerda, Antonio, no le digas a nadie donde vamos.**_

Cerró los ojos abrazando a Ruth más fuerte contra él cuando escucho pasos viniendo hacia ellos y vio a las tres hermanas Elizondo asustadas y preocupadas.

_No puedo verlas así..._

Aunque no sabía que era peor, si no decir nada o matarlas de preocupación con lo que él sabía...

-¿Donde se habrán metido?-pregunto Jimena.

Norma le dió un beso en la cabeza de Juan David mientras cerraba los ojos y pedía a quien fuera que Juan estuviera bien.

No era normal en él salir a aquellas horas y menos aún con una pierna rota.

-No...-dijo Sarita.-...no muchachas, yo se que algo esta pasando, Franco no se iría sin decirmelo.

Antonio se moría de ganas por contarles, de hecho, abrazo más a Ruth esperando, al igual que ellas, que los muchachos estuvieran bien.

-Vaya, vaya...-susurro Armando Navarro.

Gabriela miro con los ojos muy abiertos a Juan, Franco y Oscar entrar arrastrados por los matones de Armando mientras ellos no le quitaban los ojos de encima a ella.

¿Habían venido por ella?

-Señora...-susurro Juan.-...¿que han hecho con usted?

Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar que se fueran y de suplicarle a Fernando que los dejara libres, a pesar de todo eran los amores de sus hijas y ella haría lo que fuera por sus hijas.

-Así que viniste a por tu suegrita, ¿eh?-dijo Armando a Franco.

-Rata asquerosa...-murmuro Franco.-...dejala ir, ustedes no quieren más que su fortuna.

-Puede...-dijo Armando.-...pero ahora que estas aqui, igual quiero más...

-¡Dejalo!-grito Oscar.

Armando sonrió antes de darle una patada en el estomago a Franco dejandolo de rodillas en el suelo mientras lo seguía golpeando ante las miradas complacidas de Dinora y Fernando.

-Voy a pasarla muy bien contigo, Franco Reyes.

-¡Deja a mi hermano!-grito Oscar.

-¡Te voy a matar!-grito Juan.

-No lo creo, Juan Reyes.-dijo Fernando.-...separen a los heroes, Oscar al almacén, Juan al cuarto de Norma y Franco con Gabriela al cuarto de Sarita y Jimena, cierren con llave y vigilen las puertas, al minimo señal de escape...

Se acerco a la cabeza de Juan y sonrió mientras miraba a Gabriela y apuntaba al mayor de los Reyes con el dedo.

-Pum...-susurro Fernando.-...adios a los enamorados de tus hijas...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El Comandante decidió ir personalmente a la hacienda de los Reyes a dar la noticia a quien estuviera al mando ya que las últimas eran peor que las que ya tenían.

Juan, Franco y Oscar Reyes eran presas, junto con Doña Gabriela, de Dinora Rosales, Fernando Escandón y Armando Navarro.

Cuando bajo de su coche junto a otro oficial, supo que iba a ser muy dificil hablar aquella verdad delante de todos sus familiares, él y sus hombres se habían comprometido con los Reyes y las Elizondo a recuperar a la madre de ellas y en vez de eso, habían acabado perdiendolos a ellos también en un acto impulsivo.

Aunque, por otra parte, el Comandante no podía culparlos, los Reyes habían pasado por mucho y harían lo que fuera para que ellas no perdieran a otro familiar amado.

-Comandate, ¿puedo ayudarle?-pregunto Eva.

-Si...-dijo él.-...necesito que junte a las señoritas Norma, Sarita y Jimena Elizondo, tenemos que hablar.

Pudo ver la expresión de preocupación de Eva pero ella no dijo nada más, solo asintió y lo acompañó mientras ellos esperaban en la sala.

-Oficial, ¿que pasó?-pregunto Jimena.

-Sientense mejor.-mustió el Comandante.

Aquello no iba bien, se podía ver en su propio nerviosismo y en el de las hermanas Elizondo que estaban acompañadas por Eva y la joven Uribe.

-Ya, oficial.-dijo Norma.-...diganos...

_Allá vamos..._

-Antes de nada oficial.-dijo Sarita de repente.-...tenemos que pedirle que busque a Franco, Oscar y Juan, desde anoche que no sabemos nada de ellos y nos preocupa que hayan hecho alguna locura...

-De eso venía a hablarles...-dijo el Comandante.-...yo se donde estan...

-¿Donde?-pregunto Norma.

El Comandante suspiro mientras caminaba alrededor de la sala para quedar frente a las hermanas que no hacían otra cosa que mirarlos.

-Estan en la hacienda Elizondo.-dijo el Comandante.-...secuestrados junto con su mama por Dinora Rosales, Fernando Escandón y Armando Navarro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Franco levanto la mirada hacia donde Doña Gabriela estaba, sentada sobre la cama de Jimena mientras él descansaba sobre la de Sarita.

_Sarita..._

El estomago todavía le dolía a causa del golpe de Armando Navarro pero aún así, no podía decir que no estaba contento de ver a su suegra con él.

Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era salir de allí y podría casarse con Sara sin que ella pusiera ningun problema.

-Si...-susurro Fraco.-...¿usted?

-Estoy acostumbrada.-contesto.

Y Franco podía decir que no era algo normal en aquella mujer, había pasado a ser alguien a quien temer a una persona completamente derrotada y sin ganas de vivir.

-No..se preocupe, señora.-dijo Franco.-...saldremos de aqui...

-No se como...-susurro ella.-...ya escucho a Fernando.

Franco se levanto de la cama algo dolorido y se puso delante de Doña Gabriela para poner sus manos sobre las de ella y mirarla a los ojos.

-Confie en nosotros señora...la sacaremos de aqui...

Ella no dijo nada más, solo permitió que Franco la abraza mientras dejaba que su miedo los recorriera.

* * *

Oscar fue lanzado como un perro a su perrera por los matones de Armando Navarro hacia el almacén de la hacienda.

Y allí descubrió la silla de Don Martin...

-¿Pero que?-se pregunto mientras se acercaba a la silla.

No había duda, la silla era del hombre y por alguna razón que no lograba adivinar, la silla estaba completamente vacía, ni rastro del abuelo de las muchachas.

_¿Lo habrán matado también?_

Nego con la cabeza, él no podía pensar eso y no creía que fueran tan desalmado como para matar a un pobre señor desvalido, aunque si pensaba que se lo habían llevado para que no molestara.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y le lanzaron una botella de agua y algo de comer en un plato antes de cerrarla rápidamente y dejarlo solo de nuevo.

-Comida...-susurro Oscar.-...¡si piensan que voy a comer sus porquerias no estan ni tibios! ¡Partida de montoneros!

Le dio una patada al plato y comenzó a pasear por el almacén, no sabía como, pero iba a conseguir salir de allí y salvar a sus hermanos.

De eso, estaba seguro...

* * *

Juan era un hombre herido que necesitaba de atención para su pierna, de lo contrario, tendría a Fernando Escandón en el suelo rogando por su vida como una miserable rata.

-Espero que te guste la habitación.-le dijo Fernando.

-Maldito bastardo te voy a matar...-comenzó Juan.

Carmela le dio un pequeño empujón obligandolo a sentarse en la cama mientras Dinora le agarraba la cara y lo miraba a los ojos.

-Disfruta de tu paz, Juan Reyes, no será por mucho...-dijo sonriendo.

Juan apartó la cara cuando ella intento besarlo y Dinora rió, saliendo detrás de Fernando de la habitación.

Aunque se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

-Espero que te despidieras de tu hermano Franco.

La miro antes de levantarse con furia, pero fue incapaz de ir hacia ella pues la pierna le dolía y no podía continuar.

Así que solo pudo gritar.

-¡Si le tocan un pelo a mi hermano los matare!-grito Juan.-...¡les juro que los matare!

Obligado a sentarse de nuevo en la cama de Norma suspiro mirando la cuna de su hijo y rezando para que todos pudieran aguantar el infierno que estaba por llegar.

* * *

-¿¡Que esta diciendo!?

El grito de Jimena fue tan fuerte que Quintina y Eva tuvieron que colocarse delante de ella para que no fuera directamente hacía el Comisario.

-Lo siento...-dijo el Comandante.-...uno de mis hombres que esta cerca de su hacienda estaba a punto de informarme de lo que estaba pasando cuando vio a los hermanos Franco y Oscar Reyes llegar a la hacienda y antes de que pudiera detenerlos, entraron junto con Juan Reyes que estaba escondido, en la casa acompañados por dos tipos.

-No, no, no, oficial.-susurro Norma.-...eso no puede ser...no puede ser que Juan y sus hermanos esten allá...

Antonio suspiro mientras Ruth lloraba en sus brazos, ellos habían querido estar presentes cuando el Comandante había llegado a la casa y habían escuchado cada palabra que había dicho.

_Fui un estupido...debí hablar antes..._

-Oficial...-dijo Sarita.-...oficial puede que no fueran ellos, puede que se equivocara su hombre, puede...

Sus manos temblaban y las lágrimas caían por su cara a pesar de que parecía la más estable de las Elizondo, aunque todo era una mentira.

Se estaba rompiendo por dentro de solo pensar que Franco podía estar en peligro.

-No lo creo, señorita Elizondo.-dijo el Comandante.

-Eran ellos...-dijo Antonio lentamente.

Catorce ojos lo miraron mientras él se separaba de Ruth lentamente, tenía que contar todo lo que sabía ahora, era la única manera de salvarlos.

-¿Como sabes eso?-pregunto Ruth.

-Franco...-comenzó Antonio.-...Franco me pidio que las cuidara mientras él y Oscar iban a buscar a Juan y a intentar salvar a Doña Gabriela y me pidieron que no dijera nada porque sabían que si ustedes se enteraban querrían ir y...

-¿Y los dejaste ir?-pregunto Jimena.-...¿dejaste ir a mi marido hacia ese lugar?

-Yo...intente detenerlos.-dijo Antonio.-...pero ellos no me escucharon...

Ruth lo miro durante todo el tiempo, como si lo estuviera acusando de no detener a los que ella consideraba sus hermanos.

-Muchachas...-dijo Antonio.-...no les voy a negar que tienen razón en estar enfadadas, ni tampoco que tienen razón, debí hacer algo más, pero ¿que iba hacer? Ellos las aman con su vida, lo darían todo por ustedes...-dijo mirando a Ruth.-...no puedo culparles o detenerles si todo lo que intentan es hacerlas felices y saben que la única manera de conseguirlo, es con su mama.

Suspiro y miro al Comandante que parecía estar de acuerdo con él, aunque también enfadado por no haber hablado antes.

Algo de lo que él mismo se culpaba.

-Siento no haber hecho más.-dijo Antonio.

Sin dar una mirada más se marcho con la mirada de Ruth a su espalda, sufriendo una pelea interna de ir a por él o dejarlo marchar.

Lucha que mantuvo hasta que llego Eva a su lado.

-Ve hija...-le dijo Eva.-...no lo pierdas por esto.

Ruth suspiro antes de seguirlo cuando Olegario entro algo preocupado y se paro delante de ella.

-Señorita, su novio se acaba de llevar un caballo.

Aquello no podía terminar nada bien...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Franco tenía la hacienda más o menos controlada, después de todo, él había trabajado allí y conocía la casa además de estar acompañado de Doña Gabriela, quien era la que mejor conocía su hogar.

-Así que...¿cree que podríamos llegar hasta Juan?-pregunto Franco.

-Seguramente, aunque tendrá que saltar de esta ventana al balcón de Norma y creame, no es nada facil.-dijo la señora.

-No importa, lo intentare...-dijo con media sonrisa.

Gabriela tenía que reconocer que el novio y los esposos de sus hijas eran hombres valientes y decididos que harían lo que fuera por salir de aquel lugar.

Y, aunque todavía no lo podía creer del todo, sacarla a ella también de lo que una vez había sido su casa y su mayor orgullo.

-Franco...-susurro Gabriela.-...gracias...

-No tiene porque darmelas, señora.-dijo Franco.

-Si tengo.-insistió ella.-...me quiere ayudar cuando todo lo que he hecho a sido entorpecerle a usted y a sus hermanos.

Franco puso una mano en el brazo de la señora y le sonrió cogiendo su mano para acariciarla.

-Tengo que reconocer que no ha sido facil, señora.-confesó Franco.-...a veces la odie y muchas veces quise cobrarle los golpes a su hija y las humillaciones, pero se que ella la adora y por eso no puedo hacerle daño, igual que Juan y Oscar.

Gabriela asintió, si algo habían demostrado sus hijas era su amor por ella, aunque no se lo merecía y ella misma hubiera perdido la fe, ellas seguían allí para ella y eso la hacía sentirse orgullosa.

Más de lo que podía expresar.

-Yo...-dijo Gabriela.-...no tengo palabras, Franco, ellas son mi tesoro, como mi papa y Juan David y me moriría sin ellas, por eso les agradezco en el alma que las cuidaran tanto cuando yo cometí el error de no hacerlo.

Franco sonrió y la abrazo mientras Gabriela enterraba la cara en su hombro y dejaba las lágrimas caer, ahora entendía todo lo que ellas habían querido hacerle ver, cosas que ella no podía entender porque estaba cegada por la imagen de Fernando.

-Adoro a su hija, Doña Gabriela.-dijo Franco.-...la amo más que a mi vida y le juro por ese amor, que la llevare de vuelta con ella, porque todo lo que quiero es verla feliz, como mis hermanos desean con Norma y Jimena.

-Lo se...-susurro ella.-...lo se...

De repente la puerta se abrió revelando a Armando Navarro junto a Dinora, los dos con grandes sonrisas mientras se acercaban a ellos.

-Que bonita imagen, ¿cierto?-dijo Dinora.

-Una pena que tenga que romperla...-dijo Armando.-...andando Franco Reyes.

Gabriela se puso delante de él, dispuesta a proteger al novio de su hija como antes no había podido, al menos, hasta que Dinora la empujo a un lado.

-Esto no te concierne, Gabriela.-dijo Dinora.

-¡Dejenlo!-grito Gabriela.

Franco se lanzó hacia Dinora apartandola de Gabriela hasta que Armando le golpeo en la cara con un palo de madera y lo dejo en el suelo.

-Valiente pero inutil.-dijo cogiendolo del suelo.-...ahora verás como se paga el retarme, Franco Reyes.

Y, entre lágrimas, Gabriela tuvo que ver como se llevaban al joven Reyes sin que ella pudiera hacer nada más que mirar.

* * *

Antonio sabía que no podía presentarse sin más en la hacienda Elizondo a pedir explicaciones.

Por eso decidió dejar el caballo a mitad de camino, en un lugar seguro y seguir a pie para encontrar una ruta alternativa.

Si era su culpa que ellos estuvieran en peligro, él solo debería ir a sacarlos de aquel lugar antes de que algo pasara.

Su movil sonó, pensaba en no cogerlo, probablemente era su papa o su mama o Melissa, pero cuando vio que era Ruth, no le quedó más remedio que cogerlo, pues no podía negarse a nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

-¡Antonio! ¡Donde te metiste!-le grito desde el telefono.

Antonio se quedo en silencio, solo quería escucharla si de verdad iba a entrar en algo peligroso.

-Antonio, vuelve aqui ahora mismo, eso que estas haciendo es una locura no puedes meterte ahí.-decía ella.

Él podía escuchar preocupación en su voz y en parte se alegraba, aunque luego se arrepentía por hacerla sufrir.

Aunque la decisión estaba toamda y nadie, ni ella, le haría cambiar de opinión.

-Antonio, por favor...-dijo ella.-...yo no quiero que te pase nada, no lo soportaría...

Antonio sonrió con las lágrimas frescas en sus ojos, la amaba, ahora incluso después de pelear con ella la amaba y eso no lo cambiaría nada.

Ni siquiera lo que estaba por llegar.

-Te amo...-susurro él.

-Antonio...-dijo ella.

Y fue lo último que escucho antes de colgar el teléfono, con el corazón en un puño y la sensación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Aunque ella no pensara lo mismo.

* * *

Ruth tiro el teléfono al suelo y cayo en el sillón con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Eva la abrazaba para intentar darle paz.

Una que ella era incapaz de encontrar.

-No se preocupe.-dijo el Comandante.-...avise a mis hombres para que lo detengan tan pronto lo vean.

-¿Y que hay de Juan, sus hermanos y mi mama?-pregunto Norma.

-Intentaremos sacarlos lo antes posible.-dijo el Comandante.

Sarita se paseó por el salón, sus nervios no le dejaban tranquila, allí había gente que podía hacerles daño, pero ella sabía muy bien a quien atacarían primero.

Si Armando estaba allí, Franco sería el primero en caer y el simple hecho de pensar aquello ya la horrorizaba.

-Comandante usted no puede dejarlos así sin más...-explico abrazandose a si misma.-...si Armando Navarro esta allí, Franco esta en un enorme peligro...

Su voz temblaba hasta el punto de que Norma y Jimena tuvieron que abrazarla para darle algo paz, ellas sabían que no tenían nada contra Oscar y Dinora no mataría a Juan tan fácil, pero Franco...

Los tres tenían motivos para matar a Franco Reyes.

-¿No pueden hacer nada ahora?-pregunto Jimena con un hilo de voz.

Pero la mirada del Comandante fue más que suficiente para que entendiera que ellos ya no podían hacer nada más...

Si los Reyes y Doña Gabriela querían salir de allí con vida, debería ser solos.

* * *

Oscar estaba sentado en la vieja mesa del almacén cuando escucho ruidos y algún otro grito de dolor que venían desde fuera.

-Que estara pasando...-susurro a si mismo.

Se acercó a la puerta para escuchar más de cerca y pudo distinguir la voz de la vibora de Dinora y del estupido de Armando Navarro mientras parecían hacer algo contra alguien.

-¡Vas a pagar todas las humillaciones!-grito Armando.

Golpeaban sin parar mientras reían escuchando los suaves quejidos de la persona a la que golpeaban.

-Nadie me humilla y menos en asunto de mujeres.-dijo Armando de nuevo.

Oscar abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al imaginarse a quien golpeaba y sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo ardía en furia.

Era su hermano, estaban golpeando a Franco.

-¡Abran la puerta!-grito de repente.-...¡Atrevanse conmigo estupidos! ¡Abran!

Desde fuera podía escuchar más risas y más golpes, lo que le llevo a golpear la puerta más fuerte, su frustración lo llevo a agarrarse el pelo y a sentir sus lágrimas comenzar a formarse en sus ojos.

-Dejen a mi hermano...-susurro Oscar.-...¡dejen a mi hermano!

-Mira tu hermanito, Franco.-escucho a Armando.-...voy a matarte antes de matarlos a ellos...

Y Oscar sintió, como su corazón se rompía al mismo tiempo que el sonido de un disparo llegaba a sus oidos...

Juan se levanto cuando escucho el disparo venir de fuera y temió que el cabezón de Oscar podría haberse metido en serios problemas.

Aunque hasta el también llego el grito angustiado de Doña Gabriela y haciendose paso en el dolor de su pierna, logró levantarse a ver que pasaba.

Pero cuando llego al balcón, se dio cuenta que creer que pasa algo y ver que pasa eran cosas muy distintas.

-¡Malditos!-gritaba Gabriela.-...¡son unos malditos!

Juan miro a la señora, que estaba asomada a la ventana, de rodillas en el suelo y aspecto destruido antes de escuchar los gritos de Oscar, que venían del almacen.

Su hermano parecía estar loco...

-¡Los matare!-gritaba sin parar.-¡Los matare, lo juro que lo hare!

Su mente no podía reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando hasta que vio a Armando y Dinora allí parados, con sonrisa mientras otro cuerpo estaba en el suelo.

Uno que él reconocía muy bien...

-Franco...-susurro Juan.

**Flashback**

_-Me siento abrumada por todo.-dijo Norma con sonrisa._

_Su boda iba a ser una fiesta y aunque él no estaba acostumbrado a todo eso, quería que fuera el mejor día para ella._

_Quería darle la boda que se merecía y parecía que así iba a ser..._

_-Todo es obra y gracia de Franco.-dijo Ruth._

_-Si, nosotras solo seguimos sus ordenes.-dijo Eva._

_Franco parecía timido por primera vez en años y Juan sintió que el pecho se le llenaba de orgullo con su hermano pequeño._

_Su flaco iba a hacer su sueño y el de su futura mujer realidad._

_-Yo quiero que sea a todo dar.-explico Franco.-...y de paso, quiero retribuirle a Juan todo el sacrificio que hizo por mi y por mis hermanos..._

_Si fuera algo más sensible, Juan sabía que en este momento estaría llorando con las palabras de su hermano._

_-...y de paso, decirle cuanto lo quiero.-termino Franco._

_Oscar sonrió y Jimena le dio a Franco un apretón cariñoso en el brazo mientras Norma lo miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa y las gracias escritas en sus ojos._

_Ella que no confiaba en él, ahora lo quería como un hermano más..._

_Juan sonrió antes de acercarse y darle un abrazo a su hermano, sintiendo que esta vez y gracias a él, por fin tendría su final feliz._

_-Por eso pedí que les construyeran una super casa.-dijo Franco como final._

_Juan sonrió y Norma se acerco a él sorprendida y emocionada mientras apretaba la mano de Franco y Juan la abrazaba._

_-El flaco es una caja de sorpresas...-susurro Juan a su oido._

_Norma solo sonrió y asintió, mientras todos reían por el comentario de Jimena sobre ellos y suspiro, sabiendo que por fin se le haría el milagro._

_Solo era cuestión de tiempo..._

**Fin Flashback**

Juan solo alcanzo a ver la sangre antes de que las lágrimas nublaran su vista, algo que no había hecho desde Libia y que ahora repetía con otro hermano.

Con su flaco querido...

_No, no, no..._

Sintió el fuego quemando su garganta y su cuerpo explotar de dolor antes de echar su cabeza hacía atrás, presa del dolor.

-¡Hermano!

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, en la hacienda de los Reyes, Sarita se apoyo en una de las sillas mientras sentía su pecho encogerse de dolor.

-¿Sarita?-pregunto Norma.

-¿Sarita estas bien?-pregunto Jimena.

Ella negó con la cabeza, antes de mirar a sus hermanas con la cara confundida por el dolor y la pena.

-Franco...-susurro.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos de sus hermanas y sus gritos antes de que todo se volviera negro para ella.

Como sería si algo le llegaba a pasar alguna vez...


End file.
